Lift It Higher
by fantasyshipping
Summary: Starts with Finn cheating on Rachel which leads to a close friendship forming between six girls and possibly more between them. AU Season Three and I know this summary sucks. Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany/Sugar/Tina friendship main plot and maybe have other glee characters from future seasons in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a story, i had an idea about a few of my favorite characters on the show and thought i would just mash it in a fun story. Now this will have some smut and rather open sexuality and some sexual exploitation. It is also AU which Quinn not being a stank, Mike and Tina spiting up, Sugar being in New Directions from the start and Tina being the same age as Rachel and co, Sugar only being a year younger.**

**It is set in season three and will start a few weeks after the start of the year. So Sugar has joined and they are getting ready for sectionals which will be two months from the start of the story. Some character will not be nice and very heavy finn bashing so please be aware of that.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rachel was pissed off as she made her way through the halls of McKinley High, she wasn't one for being treated like a fool and what she has just gotten on her phone was making her seem like the biggest fool in the world. Rachel had glee right now and normally she was the first one there but she couldn't go due to the shock of what she saw on her phone. However now she was more than prepared and she knew that Finn was going to be too happy that she found out about this than again who would be when they were trying to keep it a secret. Rachel stormed into the choir room everyone from the New Directions were there but unsurprisingly Mr Schuester wasn't there yet like normal.

Rachel stormed past everyone and walked right up to Finn and thrust her phone into his hands as he stopping him from greeting her with a hug like he normally did. Finn looked confused as she just looked madder than Finn has ever seen her and he looked at the phone confused. "errr Rach, what's the matter?"

"Don't Rach me, Finn Christopher Hudson, look at the video that I was just send by a cheerio." Rachel started the video that was paused on the screen which showed Finn with a cheerio in her bedroom. Clearly Finn didn't know the video was being made as he looked white as a sheet but it clearly showed that Finn was playing away with some cheerio._  
_

"Babe, it's not what it looks li.." Finn didn't even get to finished the sentence as Rachel slapped him hard across the face causing most of the gleeks to gasp at the sight of Rachel slapping anyway. Finn was taking back as not only did the slap actually hurt but he never expected it from Rachel of all people.

"Don't even think about trying that line, trust me I watched the whole video and I know it's what it looks like so you can save your excuse for another person because I don't care. We are over, Finn Hudson, I am not even sure if I want to be in the same room as you never mind date you right now. You are a disgusting human being and I am surprised that you managed to go through with the act giving your little Mailman problem." Rachel was pissed and she wasn't holding anything back, in fact a few of the gleeks had never saw Rachel like this before as she always seemed not let anything get to her. "You should be ashamed of yourself Finn."

"I should be ashamed of myself, you are the one that's a prude. God sake this would never have happened had you just gave it up to me already." Finn now was just as pissed off as Rachel as he was embarrassed at being caught. Finn tossed the phone behind him as Brittany picked it up curiously and watched the video. "It's not like it meant anything, Rachel, it was just some fun because you wouldn't even let me feel you up."

"So what I am meant to do whatever you say, Finn, I am meant to let you have your way with me even if I am not ready." Rachel said crossing her arms across her chest and staring at Finn. "Let me tell you something, I am not going to let my first time be with a little boy who wants his cake and eats it too. I am not going to forcing myself to please you just because you say so."

Finn walked back a bit before he kicked a chair and walked right up to Rachel, almost yelling right in her face as he grabbed Rachel's wrist very tight which started to hurt. "What the big fucking deal anyway, Rachel? You said that it was only for this year at the start of the summer so what if I happen to find someone hotter than you to fuck. You should be ha..."

"Oh that's Stacy, she's not hotter than Rach." Brittany said as Santana tried to hold back a laugh at Britt poking a hole in Finn's rant.

Finn was about to turn his attention to Brittany when Rachel kicked him in the family jewels just as Mr Schuester walked into the room. "RACHEL! What is going on here? What did you just kick Finn?" Everyone knew that if this was anyone else that Mr Schuester would likely make an excuse not to go to the principal's office.

"Well Mr Schuester, I recently discovered that Finn here was having what he called fun with a Cheerio that Brittany has just told me is named Stacy. I came here to confront him and than we got into an argument where I broke up with him. He didn't take the news very well and kicked over that chair that is now on it's side before getting very close to me and looked to extremely anger. before he grabbed my wrist, which will no doubt have a bruise soon with how hard he held it. I understand that being caught can be upsetting but it was no way needed him to grab me in that manner, Brittany than said something which he was about to answer so I took that as my chance to get free from him which I have." Rachel may have left out the part where she slapped him first as she knew that would simply making Mr Schuester punish her for starting this.

Mr Schuester looked at Finn who was still looked anger and knowing that going to the principal's office may get Finn in trouble, tried to defuse this myself. "I am sure that whatever has been said about Finn is a li.."

"Well that could work if Finn didn't admit it and this video wasn't on Rachel's phone. Which by the way, it's so Finn, I still have nightmares of those lumpy hips." Santana said as she turned the phone away from Brittany's and her own eyes. Rachel walked over and put her hand out for her phone which Santana simply raised an eyebrow but Brittany grabbed the phone and gave it to Rachel.

Santana turned to Brittany and looked a little confused as Brittany leaned over and whisper into her ear. "I promise to give you sexy times, Santana plus Rachie is super hot when mad." Santana couldn't argue with that although she would never admit it out loud that what was the case.

"Aren't you going to punish her, Mr. Schue." Mercedes said which seemed to get the focus back onto the task at hand and away from Rachel's phone which she had in her hands.

"Wait a minute, Finn should be punished too, he was the one that grabbed her wrist and made Rachel look like a fool. If that was me, I would have my daddy sort him out and trust me that wouldn't be pretty at all." Sugar said as she stared down Mercedes and well everyone was a little scared of Sugar's dad if they were honest, she no-one really questioned what she said.

"Well considering that I only saw what Rachel did, I can only punish Rache.."

"That's a joke right? You never punished me or Santana when we fought in the hallways, you never punished Finn or Puck for fighting and I never once saw you punishing anyone who bullied someone in here." Quinn may not be Rachel's biggest fan but even she knew that this was wrong, Mr Schuester only seemed to actually care about Finn here and after last year, Quinn really could care less about the big quarterback.

"Well that was different, the School has new rules on violent acts now and I have to punish, Rachel. I am sorry but I have to strip you have your captaincy. I can't have a co-captains who are fighting and given that you did hit Finn, I find it unfair that Finn should be punished." Mr Schuester said looking actually pleased with the punished that he gave out which shocked everyone in the room.

Rachel didn't expect this to happen, Finn was after all co-captain in name only. Rachel was always the one that did everything for the New Directions and she was the only one that ever seemed to have an ideas. She was again pissed off but this time at Mr Schuester. She didn't know what to do but than she thought about what message Mr Schuester was actually sending. "Fine, you don't want me as the captain, you don't want me as a singer than. I therefore regrettable hand in my resignation."

Rachel than stromed out of the room as Mercedes just shook her head at the diva strop. "Please she will be back within the week. We all know what Rachel is like with these Diva Storms Outs."

"What if she's not? I have never seen Rachel this anger before and well I have to admit that if I was Rachel and this happened to me here, I wouldn't want to come back." Tina said as she knew that she would have likely done the same thing if she was Rachel.

Mr Schuester had collected himself now as he fixed his vest. "I am sure that once Rachel calms down that she will see that my punished was rather fair. If I took her to Mr Figgins than she would be have been suspended which would have hurt her chances of getting into the college that she wants."

Sugar stood up and looked at Mr Schuester with narrow eyes. "I don't know if you are stupid or just lying, Mr Schuester but your punished was totally sexist. Also I don't think she will be back and she has been nice to me, trying to teach me how to sing and all so I quit too and by the way this is NOT Asperger's." Sugar stormed out of the room looking to see if Rachel was okay.

Tina stood up and followed Sugar, she wasn't sure if she should quit or not but she wanted to check up on Rachel at least. Brittany stood up next and looked at Mr Schuester. "This is why this school need a female president. Not only are the students in this place sexist but the teachers are too. I quit too and vote Pierce for president." Following that she held her hand out to Santana who shrugged and got up with her. Santana knew no-one would say anything about this because they all were scared of her but she had to admit that the punishment was unfair and really with Finn as sole captain, the Glee Club was as good as dead.

Quinn got up and looked at Finn and Mr Schuester, both of who looked shocked at what happened. "I don't think that you are sexist, Mr Schuester because that would apply to you favoring all guys over the girls when the case is that you simply favorite Finn here over everyone. That is wrong and to punish only Rachel who had a right to be anger at the big tub of goo is just a joke. I don't know what Finn has that you think he is special, he can't sing or dance which is kinda important in a Glee Club and yet he gets all the male solo that are going."

Mr Schuester was getting a little anger himself at some of the students questioning his actions "Now listen here, Quinn, I am your teacher and while I do care for you all, I still demand the same level of respect as every other teacher in this school."

"Well if you acted like any other teacher in this school, I would give you it but sadly you choose to kiss up to this disgust excuse of a boy. Who may I add dumped me to be with Rachel only to cheat on her with some random cheerio. He shows no-one in this room any respect and expect everyone to kiss the ground he walks on which is _your _fault, Mr Schuester." Quinn walked over to the door as she turned and look at Mr Schuester "You want to know the really sad thing about this is, you honestly don't see what you have done wrong."

* * *

Rachel had stormed off and headed to her locker to get her stuff before she headed home. Her wrist was starting to hurt a bit which was no surprise to Rachel as she knew that Finn held it tightly but she was too angry to notice it at the time. Now she just felt embarrassed that she trusted Finn and was even considering taking the next step with him, that was never happening with Finn now.

She knew that she only had herself to blame, Finn had a habit of doing stuff like this as Rachel knew from the time that they kissed when he was dating Quinn and the time that he dumped her to date Brittany and Santana at the same time. Although she wonder how Finn couldn't see that they were together but than again a lot of things that had nothing to do with him, went over Finn's head. Looking back at what was now the finished relationship between them, she wondered how she last so long, from trying to make her eat a cheeseburger on a date to basically ignoring her whenever anyone from the football team was about.

Rachel knew that she deserved better and maybe could blame this whole thing with Finn on the fact that he was the leading man in Glee. However again even Rachel couldn't understand why the weakest male singer was somehow the lead in there but than again a lot of things made Rachel question if Mr Schuester was trying to live his life through Finn or if he simply hated her and was trying to end any chance of her making it to Broadway.

Rachel sighed as she grabbed her bag from the locker and was about to turn when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Sugar standing there. She knew that Sugar and her had formed a friendship, from trying to help her with her singer to Sugar just hanging out with Rachel when she was bored but she didn't understand why she was here which clearly shown on her face. "Oh I quit too, it was really unfair what happened to you and when I join you all said it was a safe place but well they always bully you so I was sick of it."

Rachel had to admit that she was shocked by that but she smiled as it was nice to see someone actual care for her as she spoke to the often blunt teenager. "You didn't have to quit, I know you are enjoying singing and I know that Glee would love to have you, Sugar."

"Yeah but they were all annoying anyway, I mean I get that Mercedes wants to be the big diva but she really doesn't need to act like a bitch when you are clearly a better singer, Rach." Sugar said as she knew that was true, despite her claims at first, Sugar knew that she could sing but thought if she hyped herself up that she could pass. Luckily New Directions accepted everyone and well Rachel demanded that Sugar got singing lessons so Sugar challenged Rachel to improve her singing. "I mean come on, I know about all those folders with a million and one songs for every pairing, group number and solo for everyone you have. You think Finn or Mercedes have that, nope. Without you, New Directions are over."

"I hate to admit it but she's right, Rachel." Tina spoke as she walked up to them as Sugar was about to say something when Tina spoke first "I am not here to try to talk her back, Sugar, she did the right thing. Glee clearly isn't a safe place for Rachel right now so I understand her quitting."

"Well thank you, Tina and I hope that maybe now that you aren't threaten by my singing talents that we could get on the road of friendship much like myself and Sugar have done." Rachel said which shocked Tina a little bit, not the offer of friendship but the fact that Rachel thought that they weren't friends and that it was to do with her talents. "I understand that it can be tough to be nice when I am a better singer than you and you want your time to shine which I fully support you in trying to get. I simply don't believe that it should be handed out as easily as some think, if you want it, take it from me until than I was going to keep my solos."

"Rachel, I understand, you are the best singer in glee..."

"Was, she quit remember, Tina, did you hit your head on the way out of the choir room." Sugar asked as Tina looked a little confused. "Sorry Asperger's"

"Okay you were the best singer in glee and maybe I didn't show it enough but I do consider you a friend. Maybe I have been a bad friend but I am going to try to be better." Tina thought back and she understands why Rachel could have not thought they were friends but she was going to make it better from now on.

"Well she should totally do a sleepover, I mean it's Friday so we got the whole weekend really." Sugar said as Rachel looked unsure of a sleepover. She never had any before but Sugar went on as she thought about a sleepover. "Oh it could be so cool, we can talk about guys or girls because why discriminated against hot girls, watch movies and give Rachel a much need makeover."

"I don't know, Sugar, I kinda just wanted to have a quiet weekend." Rachel said but Sugar simply pouted as she saw that Rachel found it tough to say now. Sugar knew it was low but Rachel never seemed to be able to disappoint any friends so pouting normally works to get her way. "Okay fine, Sugar we can have a sleepover if it makes you happy." Sugar starts to clap as she thought about it more as Rachel shook her head.

"Sleepover, cool, can we come?" The three girls turn to see Brittany standing there with her pinky linked with a bored looking Santana, who was about to say something but Brittany leaned over a whisper something in Santana's ear which caused a sigh and she nodded to Brittany. "Please can we come, I promise that Sanny will be nice. I will punish her if she's not and not in the nice way like with a paddle and nak..." Santana's other hand went up and over Brittany's mouth before she said too much.

"I don't know, Brittany, I mean I can believe that you want to come but Santana at my home?" Rachel really didn't want Santana to come to her home, she knew that the cheerleader wasn't mean just to her but she liked her home to be a safe place away from the bullying.

"Oh it's not just me and San, I meant me, Q and Sanny, Rachel. The Unholy Trinity go to every sleepover together, although we normally only have sleepovers with each other but this would be so cool." Brittany said as Rachel still looked unsure about this which made Santana roll her eyes.

"Look Midget, just let us come, Brittany wants it and what Britt wants, she gets. Now I will be semi nice as in I won't call you manhands or anything like that but I am not calling you Rachel because that's too weird, it would be midget." Santana said as she was trying to be her style of nice which was rare to see as Quinn walked up to group that formed.

"Q, we are going to Rachel's for a sleepover tonight isn't that great?" Brittany said as she looked like a child on christmas morning, however Quinn looked at Rachel and could see that she wasn't as up for it as Brittany was.

Quinn sighed as she knew that she would have to try to be the voice of reason with Brittany since Santana let her do anything. "Brittany, you understand that me and Santana bullied Rachel up until this year, she isn't going to be happy with us sleepover. It's like if you had that cat that Lord Tubbington keeps giving the evil eye to over for a sleepover." She tried to speak Britt but no-one could speak Britt better than Santana but clearly Britt said she would do something or not if Santana said no.

Brittany started to pout as she thought that meant that she couldn't go to the sleepover which was looking forward to now, which may have broke Rachel's heart a little. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this but she thought that it may be okay since she wasn't alone with them. "It's okay, Quinn, I can't really say no to Brittany. After all as Santana puts it, what Brittany wants, Brittany gets it. I formally invite all of you here to my house for a sleepover this weekend."

Brittany squeal a little as she let go of Santana's pinky and rushed over and gave Rachel a bone crushing hug as the others giggled a bit at Rachel's shock. Once that was done the Unholy Trinity said their goodbyes and told Rachel they would text her for the details. Tina and Sugar left soon after as Rachel went to her car. All she thought was what the hell was she getting herself into this week with the Unholy Trinity and two friends over for a sleepover. This wasn't going to be good.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I know that this isn't really for everyone but I have enjoy the reviews and would love to hear more form you all.**

**Everything apart from the story is made by the writers of Glee so I don't own any of it sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rachel Berry was never one to hold many sleepovers in her life, in fact she thinks that she has only held two in her entire life and both were years ago when she was a little girl. She had no idea what people do on these events and she knew that her likely go too things wouldn't really cut it since the Unholy Trinity inviting themselves to this sleepover. She was a little worried about having the three of them here in her home, well not so much Brittany but Quinn and Santana haven't always been nice to her.

Of course, Quinn and Santana have been a little nicer recently, more so Quinn than Santana but they weren't really her main bullies anymore which was saying something. However she was still worried that they may try to find stuff to use against her. She didn't know them well enough to really trust them here but she couldn't say no to Brittany, it was likely kicking about sixty puppies in the face. It was just wrong for one person's pout to have that much power really. She knew that Brittany didn't mean to cause Rachel any problems as she simply seemed to want to come to Rachel's sleepover which was a nice feeling for Rachel to be honest.

Rachel was trying to think of what she should have set up as she didn't want this sleepover to fail badly, she liked to have a good reputation as a host. She didn't want anyone to think that she was lame basically but she knew that was likely the cause because she had no idea what to do here. She heard the door bell go as she was in the kitchen which was weird as it was only six pm and she said to everyone to arrive at seven but she thought nothing of it as she walked to the door and opened it to see Tina standing on the other side. "Hey Rachel, I thought I would come early since you were sorta ambushed by Sugar and Brittany into doing this sleepover. So do you need any help?"

Rachel smiled as she enjoyed the thoughtfulness of Tina, she thought that maybe Tina wanted to show that she was trying but she didn't need to arrive early. "I am fine, Tina but thank you for coming early to help. Come on in." Rachel said as she took Tina's jacket and bag from her as she walked her to the living room. Tina smiled as she followed Rachel before sitting on the couch which Rachel joined her after she put Tina's jacket up and her bag someplace safe. "I have to admit that I am little nervous as I haven't had much sleepovers in my life. When I have, I was only little and I think that those sleepovers will be different."

Tina felt a little bad because she had been a few with Mercedes and Kurt, she never once question why Rachel was there. Tina knew that most sleepover were really simple, watch movies, talk about random stuff that they wanted and maybe have some makeovers. Just the normal stuff but she didn't know what would happen with The Unholy Trinity being here. "I wish I could tell you what will happen but with Brittany, Santana and Quinn coming, I don't know what to think. Normally sleepovers are fun and just doing normal stuff really, watch movies and stuff like that, Rachel. The most important thing is to relax and have fun."

Rachel smiled as she tried to relax a bit as she knew that she had an hour before everyone else would be turning up. She asked Tina if she wanted something to drink before they sat down and watched some TV. She didn't know what to expect from The Unholy Trinity or even Sugar for that matter but she was going to try to take Tina's advice and relax so that she can enjoy herself tonight.

* * *

It was now 7:30 pm and Sugar had arrived but they were still waiting for the Unholy Trinity to arrive. Rachel was a little mad as she told them in a text message that they should be here at 7 pm and for Brittany to be so up for the sleepover only to arrive late was just frankly rude. Both Sugar and Tina could tell that Rachel was annoyed as she was now pacing in the floor in the living room as she was still waiting for them. She knew that Brittany wanted to be here but if Quinn and Santana had talked her out of it, the least they could do was call her to let her know that.

Finally the door bell went which Rachel didn't even say anything to Sugar and Tina as she walked out and towards the door. She opened the door to be meant by Brittany with a box of chocolates in her hands as she reached over and gave Rachel a tight hug. "Sorry, Rach, I want to get you something for making up being mean and I know that you are a virgin which means you need virgin chocolates. So we are late because we had to hunt as not many place have them which is weird because all kids are virgins and I thought they would be easy to get."

"It's vegan chocolate, not virgin, Britt, vegans don't eat any animal products like milk or cheese so they need chocolate that doesn't have any of that." Quinn explained as Rachel looked a little confused as Brittany finally let Rachel go. Quinn rolled her eyes as she knew that Rachel couldn't believe that she knew that she was vegan and what that was. "I know my name is close to Finn but I am not stupid, also you have complained about him a lot to know that you are vegan."

"Well yes, he tried to make me eat a cheeseb... you don't want to hear that again so why don't you come in and put your bags with the other ones." Rachel said as she saw that Santana had a few more bags that needed and she heard some bottles sticking out of the top of one as she knew what that was. She couldn't believe that Santana brought alcohol. "Santana, why did you bring alcohol, we are not getting drunk or having a party in my home."

"Relax midget, this will just help us all get along easier. Think of it as Santana's special dealing with berries juice if it makes you feel better." Santana said as she rolled her eyes. Santana knew that Rachel would never had a sleepover before but she had hoped that she would know how lame it would be without something to make it interesting. "Look, this will be fun, trust me, I promise Britt that I would be nice and think of this as a peace offering, normally I would just raid whoever's parent's cupboards for this. I actually brought my own this time."

Quinn nodding remember the time that Santana took basically all of her mom's old alcohol and brought it up for them to drink one sleepover. "It's true, Rachel, this is actually a nice thing for Santana. I would take it and not really speak about it again, let her do this as it would be easier to deal with that way."

"Very well but there no way that I am going to get drunk, this is my home and I need to make sure that no-one messes it up too badly." Rachel said as she lead the girls into the living room where Tina and Sugar were.

Little did she hear what Santana said under her breathe as she followed "Yeah that's what you think, Midget but trust me we are all going to fun tonight."

* * *

This wasn't what Rachel had in mind as the all the girls seemed to get cups out for Santana to pour drinks from them all. Santana saw that Rachel wasn't going for a glass as she rolled her eyes and put one in front of her. "chill out, Rachel, it's just a little drink, I am not asking you to down the whole thing." Santana knew that Rachel didn't always have a good time with alcohol but all the more reason to try to have good memories of it. "Well yet anyway."

Rachel wasn't sure but she took the glass and slowly slipped it as Brittany got an idea that caused her to clap her hands and start jumping up and down. "We should totally play true or dare, it will be soo awesome like we do when it's just us three, Sanny but now it's double the fun with double the people."

Rachel looked scared as she was worried that the Unholy Trinity may try to use anything that she says to embarrass her. "I don't know, Brittany, while that may be a good idea at your sleepovers, I am not su..."

"Please, Rachie, I promise it will be fun and that will be all. I know that you don't trust us but this can be a way for us to earn that from you. You can ask us anything like we can with you and I promise that I will always answer truthfully as someone told me that when you lie, a fairy loses it's wings, I don't want to be the cause of wingless fairies." Brittany said as she tried to get Rachel on board with the idea, Rachel knew that this was a bad idea but she couldn't bring herself to say no to Brittany which that pout. Rachel knew that she would have to learn how to resist it some day but she nods so that as Santana starts to go over the rules.

"Listen up, Bitches, here is how we are going to play. I am going to get an empty bottle from someone and I'll spin it and say truth or dare, whoever it lands on than gets to give me a dare or ask me a question. After I am done with the dare or answer the question than they spin and so on and so on. Easy right?" Santana said as the girls nods their agreement. "Now if you get a dare you don't want to do than you have to take shots, depend on what the dare is will depend on the shot which will be decided by the others. If we think you are trying to get out of an easy dare than it will be more shots if we think you have a good reason than it will be less. Now if someone doesn't want to answer a question, they take a shot but if you are caught lying than it will be three shots."

"How will someone tell if we are lying?" Tina said curious to how anyone could tell if someone is lying.

"Oh that's me, I can tell if you are lying or not, Tina, don't worry though like I said before I don't lie, I don't like wingless fairies and all." Brittany said innocently as she drank her drink while Santana went to get a empty bottle from the kitchen and the girls get on the floor in a circle.

Santana returns as she puts it in the middle of the circle and spins it before she says "Truth."

The bottle lands on Brittany who claps happy that she gets to be the first one to do this as she thinks about the question before smiling. "Okay, Santana, given what I heard you say in your sleep last night, what was Rachie doing in your dreams to make you moan her name?"

Santana jaw almost hit the ground as did everyone else's as she didn't know that Brittany knew what her dream was last night. Santana thought she could try to tell a lie but knew that Brittany would call her on it, drinking the shot would basically let everyone know that it was something dirty. However Santana didn't want to take the easy way out so she thought fuck it. "Fine, she was doing what you did to me before we went to sleep and I am not going to say that in front of everyone, Britt."

"Good enough, see Rachie, Sanny doesn't hate you, she is just tough on the outside but really soft inside. You just have to give it time to get there." Brittany smiles as she spins the bottle before she choose what she wanted to do. "Dare."

The bottle finally landed on Tina who didn't really know what she should do here, she didn't really plan to think of dares. "Okay, Brittany, Try licking your elbow while singing the alphabet."

"That was lame." Santana said as she rolled her eyes at the dare but Brittany was busying trying to lick her elbow which she was getting close to with a rather long tongue her her as she tries to sing the alphabet which wasn't easy to hear with her tongue not in her mouth but after what everyone thought they heard z, Brittany stopped and smiled.

The game continued as Quinn got told that she hadn't slept with anyone since Puck, Sugar admitted that she was a terrible singer and that she just said she was good to fit in, Santana than got dared to down the rest of the bottle of vodka which she did, Rachel got asked who was the best kisser she kissed which she replied to shock of everyone a girl named Brooke. Santana than told everyone that her Abuela was the main reason why she wasn't out and proud, Quinn admitted that she wasn't as straight as she and others first thought after walking on on Brittany and Santana a lot and Brittany admit that her biggest fear was being left behind because she wasn't as stupid as her friends.

The bottle landed on Rachel when she finished her third drink and said "Truth" as she was getting a little tipsy as the night was going on, however she had to admit that she was having fun and everyone was simply having fun.

"So how long have your parents been gone for, Rachel?" Everyone looks confused when Brittany asked this question but Rachel who looked shocked that Brittany knew that as Brittany just shrugged as she answered how she knew that they were gone. "Well the only jackets and shoes about here are yours and the pictures with your dads are you when you were thirteen I am guessing."

"Twelve actually, I haven't really had a picture taken with him since then. I see them about a week every though months but that has starting to get cut down if I am honest." Rachel said as she finished her glass and poured another one as she wasn't sure if that was a good idea but drinking happened to make her honest.

However Brittany could tell that she asked the wrong question so she thought that they better change the game as she looked about and said "Well this was fun but we should totally play strip poker since we are all a little tipsy now. It will be totally fun."

**to be continued**

**Next chapter will have some fun times, as well as some more bonding between the girls. I am thinking about more outside story aspects too including more adult pairings too which I am going to leave a surprise for now but I think they will be fun.**


End file.
